La Statue
by Erszebeth
Summary: Seconde partie. Dans le château de la sorcière Relena où Duo est retenu en otage se trouve une bien étrange statue…Relena bashing, 1x2
1. Mouvement 1 : Emprisonnement

Titre : La statue

Statut : One-shot

Couple : 1x2

Genre : Fantasy/ fantastique

Rating : R

Résumé : Dans le château de la sorcière Relena où Duo est retenu en otage se trouve une bien étrange statue…

Notes : Relena bashing

Erszebeth

_La Statue_

_Mouvement 1 : Emprisonnement_

_(Un conte de fées yaoi)_

Duo réprima un frisson en entendant la massive porte en chêne foncée par le temps se refermer sur lui avec un bruit sourd. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs que dans ce château lugubre.

Mais hélas, la destinée des princes est une chose capricieuse et cela, Duo était en train de l'apprendre à ses dépends. 

Il avait été délégué chez la reine-sorcière Relena en tant qu'ambassadeur… Officiellement. Officieusement, c'était une toute autre histoire : il n'était en fait ni plus ni moins qu'un otage, envoyé là pour garantir à son pays une paix toute relative. Les armées de monstres de la sorcière Relena étaient trop puissantes et la reine ambitieuse n'était que trop prompte à lancer une attaque à la moindre occasion.

Duo n'était pas le premier prince à être envoyé chez elle… Et on n'avait jamais plus entendu parler des malheureux sur qui la lourde porte de chêne s'était refermée. Quelque chose disait à Duo qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander ce qu'ils étaient devenus, de peur de subir très vite le même sort.

Lui en tous cas n'avait pas l'intention de disparaître mystérieusement. Le fait d'être dans la place lui donnait l'occasion inespérée d'en apprendre plus sur la sorcière, ses forces et ses faiblesses, afin de mieux l'abattre. Ses compétences plutôt inhabituelles pour un prince l'y aideraient sûrement. En effet, Duo excellait dans le vol, le crochetage de serrures et la discrétion en général. Tout cela, aucun de ses professeurs ne lui avaient appris, mais Duo avait le chic pour faire le mur, trouvant l'éducation du prince moyen barbante à souhait. Sans doute était-ce à son héritage elfique qu'il devait sa grande curiosité naturelle et ses dons intrinsèques en magie.

En fait d'éducation, il avait passé sa jeunesse dans la salle des gardes, les écuries du roi où dans la rue, apprenant de ce fait des choses beaucoup plus utiles à la vie de tous les jours que de boire son thé le petit doigt en l'air ou que de brandir une épée comme une potiche ceinte d'une couronne. De plus, de son vivant sa mère avait également veillé à son éducation magique. En clair, bien que Duo Maxwell soit très beau, il n'était certainement pas l'archétype du prince sur cheval blanc des contes de fées.

Duo regarda autour de lui. Le château de la sorcière était inquiétant à souhait, sombre avec des recoins partout. Il se serait presque attendu à avoir un monstre comme majordome mais tel n'était pas le cas. La personne qui l'avait accueilli dans le château était un énigmatique jeune homme de son âge qui avait, pour autant que Duo puisse en juger, au moins un œil vert, vu que l'autre était caché par une mèche défiant les lois de la gravité. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot, faisant juste signe à Duo de le suivre. Le prince lui avait donc emboîté le pas suivant la flamme de la torche de son singulier guide dans les couloirs glacés et labyrinthiques.

Dehors, la tempête de neige faisait rage. Le château de la sorcière était haut dans les montagnes dominant la vallée, comme un faucon surveillant sa proie. C'était la première chute de neige de la saison mais ça ne serait pas la dernière et il y avait fort à parier que les cols restent bouchés jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. 

Une chose de plus qui coinçait Duo dans ce château menaçant.

Finalement Duo arriva dans ce qui serait ses appartements pour la durée de son séjour et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La présence du majordome, bien que silencieuse, avait été pesante. 

Il venait d'arriver mais n'avait pas encore vu l'ombre d'une sorcière. Il ne la connaissait que de réputation. On disait d'elle qu'elle avait une apparence jeune bien que vivant déjà depuis plusieurs décennies. On disait aussi qu'elle était d'une rare cruauté, tuant les jeunes filles ayant le malheur de lui déplaire ou d'être plus belles qu'elle. Certains bruits de couloirs prétendaient qu'elle était un vampire, d'autres qu'elle était une nécromancienne. Duo ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de ces rumeurs. Parmi toutes les informations qu'il avait glané sur elle, une seule chose semblait être sûre. 

La reine-sorcière Relena adorait les hommes jeunes et beaux. C'était, pensa Duo, le seul point commun qu'ils aient tous les deux, le genre de point commun qui risquait d'ailleurs de s'avérer plus que gênant si Relena  décidait de mettre Duo dans son lit. 

Le prince n'était pas un idiot ; il se doutait bien que la sorcière recherchait au moins autant un otage qu'une bouillotte de lit en demandant qu'on ne lui envoie que des princes, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

D'un œil attentif, il examina ses quartiers. Ils étaient décorés en noir et rouge, en harmonie avec la pierre semblable à l'obsidienne qui semblait constituer le château. Les meubles étaient en bois sombre d'un brun presque noir drapés de rouge écarlate et même les bougies étaient  en cire rouge. C'était, pensa Duo dans un frisson, un endroit parfait pour tenir une cérémonie de magie noire et il s'y connaissait. 

Duo avait la magie dans le sang. Son père avait eu lui aussi une jeunesse aventureuse qu'il lui avait fait rencontrer Myria, la mère de Duo et accessoirement une haute elfe. D'elle, Duo tenait ses yeux violets, son étrange beauté, une agilité à en faire pâlir le meilleur voleur des sept royaumes et bien sûr, sa magie.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant un champ magique à proximité qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il était surveillé d'une manière ou d'une autre. La reine-sorcière devait être très confiante en elle car il n'en sentit aucun. Il avança, explorant son nouveau territoire et tomba en arrêt en arrivant dans une petite bibliothèque. C'était faible mais il pouvait sentir comme un courant magique dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

C'était étrange, vraiment, car la magie n'était pas statique comme l'aurait été celle d'un objet ou d'un cercle d'invocation. Pourtant, rien ne bougeait dans la pièce à part la flamme vacillante des bougies. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Duo en saisit une et s'approcha de là où le courant semblait parvenir.

 Et, dans la lumière chancelante, il aperçut une étrange sculpture.

Jamais Duo n'en avait vu de plus réaliste et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Elle représentait un splendide jeune homme aux cheveux courts et entièrement nu, comme figé dans la même pierre qui constituait les murs du château, l'obsidienne imperméable à la magie. Lentement, presque avec hésitation, Duo posa la main sur le torse nu de la statue et sursauta. La pierre était tiède au toucher et au moment où il avait posé la main dessus, il aurait pu jurer que la magie de la pierre avait essayé de contacter la sienne.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire comment ni pourquoi, mais à cet instant il su qu'il y avait quelque chose, un lien entre lui et ce singulier bloc de pierre.

Il contemplait l'étrange statue depuis un moment déjà lorsque une voix retentit derrière lui.

"Saisissant n'est-ce pas ?"

Il fallut à Duo toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas trahir sa surprise. Lorsqu'il se retourna calmement, son expression ne montrait rien :

"Sa majesté la reine-sorcière Relena, je présume ?"

"Vous présumez bien." Les yeux fixés sur la statue, Relena continua : "Elle est là en guise d'avertissement. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette statue était un homme comme vous. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne tente de m'assassiner, bien sûr… Il était vraiment très beau, comme vous pouvez le voir. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été assez intelligent pour réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Absolument sublime, mais idiot. J'espère que vous vous montrerez plus malin."

_"Non seulement elle est maléfique et veut me mettre dans son lit, mais *en plus* elle à les chevilles qui enflent"_ pensa Duo.

De son côté, l'œil acéré de la sorcière ne le lâchait pas, le mesurant du regard :

"J'avais entendu parler de vous, prince Duo, mais je dois dire que la réalité dépasse toutes mes espérances. Vous êtes le plus bel homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux depuis longtemps. Depuis lui, en fait" fit-elle en désignant la statue.

Elle continua en s'approchant et en saisissant le menton du prince pour mieux le contempler, avant de le relâcher :

"Vos yeux surtout sont splendides. Mais je suppose que c'est normal pour un demi elfe"

Duo ne dit pas un mot, hochant juste légèrement la tête en un acquiescement. Cette femme l'écoeurait et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'écarter mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe. Elle était bien comme on la lui avait décrite. Il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher et cela lui faisait courir une sueur froide dans le dos. Car à présent qu'il l'avait près de lui il pouvait sentir sa puissance effarante, comme un trou noir et glacé en plein milieu de la pièce. Et ce n'était pas tout : la main sur son menton elle aussi était glacée. Ce simple toucher lui donnait l'impression d'être enlacé dans les anneaux froids d'un python sur le point de l'avaler ou de toucher une chair morte depuis longtemps.

Mais ses yeux ne vacillèrent pas et il continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était en train de le tester, il en était sûr et il était bien résolu à ne pas se laisser impressionner par une sorcière morte vivante. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, il pouvait le sentir.

Il se détendit un peu quand finalement elle recula d'un pas, visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux.

"Vous avez beaucoup d'esprit à ce que je vois. Tant mieux, c'est toujours plus amuser de briser ceux qui vous opposent de la résistance… Enfin, j'espère que vous trouvez vos appartements à votre convenance." Continua t'elle d'un ton léger, comme si de rien n'était.

"Ils sont parfaits votre altesse" dit Duo en évitant avec justesse de s'étrangler sur le titre.

La sorcière lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée :

"Nous dînerons ce soir tous les deux, bien sûr." Dit-elle d'une voix caressante qui donna à Duo l'envie de se défenestrer dans la seconde. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas la plus petite fenêtre dans la petite bibliothèque.

La bouche sèche, Duo se força à répondre à l'ordre que la sorcière venait, mine de rien, de lui donner :

"Bien sûr"

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir qu'il était le dessert prévu sur le menu.

*********

Cela faisait deux semaines que Duo était enfermé dans ce château sombre, à ne jamais voir un morceau de ciel bleu. Heureusement, il ne passait pas tout son temps avec la sorcière, celle-ci ayant des obligations d'état et autres cérémonies de magies noires à effectuer.

Néanmoins, l'adaptabilité de l'elfe était mise à rude épreuve. Le pire n'était pas de devoir coucher avec Relena, mais plutôt de ne pas savoir quand la sorcière allait lui tomber dessus. Pour le reste, il fermait les yeux et faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il fouinait dans le château. Il semblait bien à ce propos que l'étrange majordome ait remarqué son manège et plus d'une fois en se retournant, Duo l'avait trouvé sur ses pas. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre chez lui d'ailleurs. Il émettait une aura distinctement non humaine. De là à penser que c'était une créature invoquée par la sorcière et déguisée en être humain, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pour le reste, le château était silencieux, presque mort. Il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre dans les couloirs que le majordome et la sorcière et même les tâches ménagères semblaient s'effectuer par magie. Même si c'était très pratique, c'était aussi, de l'avis de Duo, sacrément glauque.

Il avait néanmoins réussi à localiser deux zones, à son avis importantes : le donjon où Relena effectuait ses cérémonies et l'étude située dans les étages qui contenait tous les papiers nécessaires aux différents rituels magiques. Si il pouvait apprendre quelque chose sur la sorcière, ce serait dans un de ces deux lieux. Malheureusement, du premier émanait tant d'énergie négative que Duo n'arrivait pas à en approcher. Quant au deuxième, il y avait tant de protections magiques et de pièges qu'il lui faudrait encore longtemps avant de pouvoir y pénétrer.

En bref, la vie au château était usante et Duo n'arriver pas à se relaxer, même dans ses appartements, sans jamais savoir si il était réellement seul où non. Son sommeil était agité et il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, même dans son lit sous plusieurs couvertures. Etre un elfe avait sans doute des avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients ; sa constitution d'elfe, plus fragile que celle des humains, ne s'acclimatait pas aux hivers des montagnes.

Ce soir là, Duo était épuisé. Ses recherches de l'après-midi avaient été infructueuses et, de plus, il avait été "invité" dans le lit de Relena. Il ignorait si elle était réellement un vampire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait drainé et dégoûté après en avoir fini avec elle. Un bain chaud avait presque réussi à le faire se sentir mieux mais, bizarrement, même si il avait très sommeil, il n'avait pas du tout envie de gagner son propre lit. A la place, il se rendit dans la petite bibliothèque qui l'attirait et le repoussait tout à la fois.

La vision de la statue ne lui rappelait que trop ce qu'il pourrait devenir si il échouait. Et pourtant… Il y avait toujours cette étrange attraction entre lui et la sculpture. Pensivement, il s'assit sur un sofa drapé de rouge, ramenant ses membres sous un chaud plaid rouge et noir. La bibliothèque était la seule pièce de ses appartements et peut être même du château ou il se sentait bien. La pièce était petite et le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée arrivait presque à tenir à l'écart la froideur pénétrante des murs obscurs.

La statue était juste en face de lui, toujours aussi énigmatique. Duo en connaissait un bout en magie et pouvait dire sans le moindre doute que ce n'était pas un simple sort de pétrification qui avait été utilisé sur le jeune homme de la statue, mais plutôt une sorte de malédiction. Il avait déjà essayé, sans succès, de lancer dessus un sort de transformation de la pierre en chair.

Il ignorait même si le jeune homme était toujours vivant, comme l'aurait été une victime d'une pétrification classique. Est-ce que ces yeux de pierre pouvaient le voir ?

Parlant tout haut pour rompre le silence étouffant, Duo murmura pour lui-même :

"Je me demande quel est ton nom."

Se sentant presque bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Duo ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagnant. Une dernière phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience :

"Et je me demande ce que tu me dirais si tu pouvais me parler."

**********

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il était sur une plaine de terre noire rocailleuse et stérile. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que quelques mètres devant lui à cause d'un épais brouillard gris. Sa première réaction fut de serrer ses bras autour de lui. Il faisait tellement froid dans ce lieu désolé qu'il avait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'au cœur.

Il fit quelques pas, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose de *chaud*. Surpris, il leva les yeux pour se retrouver devant deux yeux bleus perçants. Dans la brume, il avait heurté un être vivant, perdu comme lui.

Quelque chose en lui refusant de s'éloigner de la source de chaleur, il examina l'inconnu et ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement en reconnaissant des traits qui lui étaient familiers. Devant lui se tenait la statue, vivante. L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas parler en ce lieu.

C'est alors que la statue de chair s'anima et que la main du jeune homme inconnu se leva pour caresser la joue de Duo d'un geste tendre. Inconsciemment, l'elfe se tendit vers le contact, vers la chaleur. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'inconnu et il parla :

"Je m'appelle Heero."

Duo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, ne pouvant s'exprimer autrement.  C'est alors que Heero le prit dans ses bras, semblant lui aussi avoir besoin d'un contact humain dans ce lieu désert. 

Passant la main dans la longue chevelure de l'elfe, il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix presque désespérée :

"Aide-moi s'il te plaît"

Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, arraché aux bras de Heero par une brusque bourrasque de vent  glacial, il retourna dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

*********

Duo se réveilla brusquement, complètement déphasé par son  rêve singulier. Il était toujours dans la bibliothèque et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, après quelques instants, il  remarqua une chose étrange. Pour la première fois qu'il était entré dans ce château, il se sentait bien, sa poitrine comme envahie par une douce chaleur. L'oppression et le froid qui l'avaient poursuivi depuis qu'il avait passé le pont-levis s'étaient complètement dissipés.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la statue toujours immobile, comme veillant sur lui. Dans son cœur brûlait une certitude : ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Il l'avait senti depuis le premier instant ; il existait un lien entre lui et la statue, bien qu'il ait du mal à définir sa nature.

C'est alors que de sa mémoire ressurgit un vieux souvenir :

Duo avait sept ans et il était triste, des larmes lui coulaient le long du visage. Il se sentait trop petit et seul dans les couloirs en pierre du château paternel et il se dirigeait d'instinct vers la seule chose qui puisse le rassurer :

Sa mère. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, elle était à sa place habituelle, assise confortablement auprès de la fenêtre, l'esprit dans le vague. Elle ne bougea pas en voyant entrer son fils et Duo se blottit tout contre elle et se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots, la tête dans son giron.

Sa mère ne dit rien, attendant que le flot des larmes s'apaise en caressant les cheveux de son fils et en lui roucoulant une berceuse. Quand enfin les larmes cessèrent de couler, Myria demanda d'une voix douce :

"Qui a-t-il Duo ?"

"Les enfants du château ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. Ils…ils me traitent de sale elfe. Je crois que je leur fait peur".

Myria ne dit rien mais son regard s'assombrit aux paroles de son fils.

Habitué au mutisme de sa mère, Duo posa la question qui hantait depuis longtemps son esprit :

"Pourquoi as-tu choisi de vivre parmi les hommes maman ? Pourquoi t'es tu mariée avec papa ?"

Myria eut un sourire plein de tendresse maternelle :

"Dans ce monde, chacun possède une personne qui lui est destinée, une personne qui illumine ta vie et qui te réchauffe quand tu as froid, une personne pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi. Pour moi, ton père est cette personne."

Duo pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux et émerveillé, toute peine oubliée :

"Moi aussi j'aurais quelqu'un comme ça ?"

L'elfe passa la main dans les boucles de son adorable bout de chou :

"Bien sûr Duo"

"Mais comment je le reconnaîtrais ?"

Myria eut un petit sourire mystérieux et posa sa main sur le cœur de son fils :

"Tu le sauras là. Il y aura de la chaleur dans ton cœur quand tu auras trouvé celui qui t'es destiné"

Les yeux dans ceux, inscrutables, de la statue, Duo porta une main à son cœur. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était éveillé irradiait de là.

Il sourit alors, curieusement réconforté. Bien qu'il ait du mal à comprendre comment Heero pouvait lui parler dans ses rêves, celui-ci avait répondu aux questions qu'il avait formulé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il s'avança vers la sculpture et posa sa main sur son cœur, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

"Je vais t'aider Heero. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais t'aider."

Duo venait de trouver la personne pour laquelle il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

*********

Notes de l'auteur : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce fic mais je l'aime bien. L'idée m'est venue pendant que je faisais le synopsis d'une prochaine série et dessus se sont agglutinées plusieurs idées. Le résultat est, curieusement, plus "chaud" que je l'aurais imaginé. Pas chaud dans le sens yaoi du terme (quoique, il y a un lime dans la deuxième partie, pourquoi se priver des bonnes choses, surtout en périodes de fêtes !) Mais plutôt dans le sens émotionnel du terme. Au départ, dans l'idée, le fic devait être plus froid, beaucoup moins émotionnel mais voilà, j'avais oublié que c'était un pov de Duo…

Duo *chante* : Un jour, mon prince viendra…

Ersz : J'avais juste en disant que tu n'étais pas l'archétype du prince de contes de fées… En fait, tu es l'archétype de la princesse !

Duo *vexé* : Hey !

Ersz : Comment je vais finir cette histoire moi ?

Duo : Euh ? Il vécurent heureux, n'eurent aucun enfant mais firent l'amour comme des bêtes sur toutes les surfaces disponibles ?

Ersz *cligne des yeux* : Tous les contes de fées devraient finir comme ça. Surtout les yaoi.

Enfin bon, si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez vite la suite, reviewez ! ^_^


	2. Mouvement 2 : Délivrance

Erszebeth

_La Statue_

_(Un conte de fées yaoi)_

_Mouvement 2 : Délivrance_

Plusieurs jours de suite, Heero apparut dans les rêves de Duo, répondant aux diverses questions que l'elfe lui posait avant de s'endormir. Il était depuis longtemps changé en statue et avait perdu la notion du temps, son corps figé dans la pierre l'empêchant de vieillir. Longtemps il avait attendu quelqu'un comme Duo mais aucun des princes qui avaient défilé dans le château les uns après les autres n'avait pu entendre son appel.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir quand Duo l'avait involontairement contacté la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Depuis, l'espoir brûlait comme une flamme douloureuse dans la poitrine de Heero. La malédiction de la sorcière l'empêchait de bouger mais il pouvait malgré tout voir et entendre et quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier s'était éveillé en lui dès qu'il avait vu l'elfe. Il avait une envie dévorante de le toucher et c'est peut-être cela qui lui avait permis de contacter l'elfe dans son sommeil et de répondre à ses questions.

A vrai dire, Heero ignorait comment rompre le sortilège mais espérait qu'il était réversible, puisqu'il avait réussi à rester conscient même après son application. Ou peut-être était-ce là un effet de la perversion de la sorcière, laissant sa victime consciente de son impuissance espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, elle puisse être libérée…

Malgré tout, Heero gardait l'espoir, la présence de Duo rendant sa captivité à la fois plus facile et plus dure tant il aurait aimé le serrer réellement dans ses bras même si il n'osait pas l'avouer à l'elfe. Heero n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable ni de très communicatif mais quand dans ses rêves Duo se blottissait contre lui pour partager sa chaleur, il craignait toujours le moment où l'elfe lui serait arraché et où il retournerait encore à cette solitude interminable.

Il ressentait pour l'elfe quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant : une affection réelle et profonde, un besoin permanent d'être auprès de lui et de voir ces yeux violets briller comme deux améthystes rassurantes dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Comme Duo, il avait la certitude que la solution à tous leurs problèmes se trouvait dans l'étude de la sorcière mais ils n'avaient toujours aucun moyen d'y pénétrer.

Encore une fois, Duo était retourné explorer discrètement les abords de cette partie du château. Les champs et les protections magiques y foisonnaient et il avait même détecté quelques pièges traditionnels. Nul doute que si il faisait un pas dans cette zone, la sorcière serait immédiatement au courant et elle avait expressément indiqué à Duo que sa présence y était interdite.

Duo étouffa un soupir et se figea brusquement. Derrière lui il venait d'entendre quelqu'un se gratter la gorge comme pour attirer son attention. L'elfe grinça des dents en reconnaissant l'énergie du démon à la mèche. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son inspection qu'il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. 

"Je ne fais que passer…"

Le démon lui coupa la parole d'un ton monotone :

"Pas la peine de mentir, je sais ce que tu viens faire là"

"Vraiment ?" Dit Duo, ses yeux se rétrécissant pour contempler le démon avec suspicion.

Celui-ci hocha la tête : 

"Tu veux entrer dans l'étude de la sorcière et fouiller ses affaires, pas vrai ? J'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec la statue"

"Je vois qu'il est inutile de te mentir, démon" siffla Duo, le regard dur.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux verts :

"Tu as tout de suite su que je n'étais pas humain, hein ? Je dois avouer que tu me plais"

Surpris, Duo étudia le majordome. Celui-ci semblait très calme, avec une expression faussement blasée mais son attitude mit la puce à l'oreille de Duo : le maintien du démon était tendu comme si il était sur les nerfs ou qu'il craignait quelque chose. Pourtant, celui-ci venait de le surprendre et avait toutes les cartes en main pour le dénoncer à sa sorcière de maîtresse…

 Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible : le démon voulait obtenir quelque chose de Duo. Retrouvant à cette conclusion tout son aplomb et sa maîtrise de la situation, l'elfe demanda franchement :

"Arrête donc de jouer avec moi et dit moi ce que tu me veux."

Le démon le regarda, surpris :

"Je vois. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu veux bien le faire croire. Tu n'es pas le premier à tenter de détruire Relena, ton ami Heero a essayé avant toi. J'ai observé ta méthode : tu observes avant d'attaquer. Tu détermines le point faible de l'ennemi et tu combats par la ruse, pas par la force. Je dois dire que contrairement à ceux qui t'ont précédé, je pense que tu as une chance de réussir. Ce que je veux de toi est très simple, je veux que tu m'aides à détruire la sorcière."

"Rien que ça ? Tu es un démon très puissant, tu pourrais le faire toi même, non ?"

Le majordome secoua la tête :

"Je suis puissant, c'est vrai, mais la sorcière détient une personne qui m'est chère et qui ne peut se défendre contre elle. Si je trahis Relena, elle la tuera."

"Je vois le problème. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire avec tant de protections magiques autour de son étude."

Le démon scruta l'elfe et dû voir quelque chose qui le satisfit car il sembla alors prendre une décision :

"Je peux t'aider, mais seulement indirectement."

"C'est un marché alors. Je tiendrais ma part parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais je n'ai aucune preuve que tu tiendras la tienne." Dit Duo en passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Si tu veux que je fasse le sale boulot pour toi, il me faut l'assurance que tu ne me dénoncera pas à ta maîtresse. C'est donnant donnant. Autrement dit, démon, donne-moi ton nom afin de valider le pacte."

Les démons ne donnaient jamais leurs noms et Duo le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'un démon signant un pacte avec son nom ne pouvait pas le trahir.

Le majordome sursauta, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Finalement il se résigna et murmura :

"Trowa. Je m'appelle Trowa"

"Bien" dit Duo en passant le bras autour des épaules du démon stupéfait. "Je suppose que si tu m'as abordé, c'est que tu as un plan, alors crache le morceau"

"La sorcière a utilisé un rituel de magie noire pour protéger sa vie, en plus des protections anti-magie qu'elle a érigé autour d'elle. Le problème, c'est que j'ignore quel sort elle a utilisé mais je pense que son étude doit contenir des renseignements à ce sujet. J'ai besoin que tu fouilles sont bureau pour moi et que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé à ce sujet."

Duo haussa les épaules :

"De toute façon, si il y a une manière de délivrer Heero du sortilège, elle se trouve là, donc je ferais une pierre deux coups." Dit il en indiquant la porte massive barrant le passage vers le laboratoire de la sorcière.

Trowa tendit à Duo une amulette :

"La sorcière est hors du château mais ne va pas tarder à revenir, il faut en profiter. Cette amulette est celle qui sert aux démons mineurs pour passer les barrières histoire de nettoyer l'étude de Relena, tu sais ce que c'est, les nécromanciens mettent toujours de la craie, de la cire et du sang partout. Vu ton potentiel magique, tu ne devrais pas déclancher les alarmes comme je le ferais si j'essayais de passer. Une fois dans l'étude, cherche dans les parchemins celui de la délivrance de la malédiction de l'obsidienne pour la statue et ce que je t'ai demandé."

Sans mot dire, Duo se saisit de l'amulette et pénétra prudemment dans l'antre de la sorcière absente. La pièce était large et éclairée par des brasiers taillés dans la même pierre noire que la forteresse et nulle trace de magie noire ne semblait en émaner mais Duo avait les sens affinés par son séjour dans le château et pouvait sentir un vague et menaçant remugle de soufre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

L'amulette lui permettait de passer les scellés magiques facilement mais il eut encore à éviter quelques pièges vicieux. En tant normal, il les aurait désactivés mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Il mémorisa donc les emplacements dangereux et, évitant de mettre ses pieds ou ses doigts où il ne fallait pas, il commença à fouiller le laboratoire en prenant bien soin de remettre tous les objets qu'il déplaçait à leurs places exactes.

Le secrétaire de la sorcière était fermé à clef et il dû le crocheter. Parcourant rapidement les papiers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, il trouva rapidement le parchemin de délivrance de la malédiction que Trowa lui avait indiqué et le copia sur un parchemin qu'il avait apporté au cas où. Les détails que désirait le démon étaient plus difficiles à trouver et Duo grimaça en voyant comment la sorcière s'était protégée. La tuer allait se révéler plus délicat que prévu.

Après avoir tout précautionneusement replacé à sa place habituelle, Duo sortit de la pièce pour trouver Trowa qui l'attendait avec une impatience contenue.

Duo expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait trouvé :

"La sorcière a retiré son cœur de son corps et l'a enchanté de manière à être invulnérable aux sorts mais on peut la tuer en brûlant son cœur par la magie où en lui broyant la gorge. Néanmoins, elle a tellement de protections magiques que la seule manière de la tuer à coup sûr semble de détruire son cœur."

Trowa fronça les sourcils. 

"As-tu trouvé où elle le cachait ?"

Duo acquiesça :

"Dans sa salle de convocation, au fin fond du donjon."

"Impossible de s'en approcher à moins de disposer d'une diversion" soupira le démon. "Tu as trouvé le comment ranimer la statue ? Fais voir" fit il en se saisissant du parchemin copié par l'elfe. "Hm, voyons voir… Une nuit de pleine lune, un bol de sang, un bol de miel et un cercle de délivrance de la malédiction classique… Tu sais faire ça j'imagine ?"

Duo hocha la tête : 

"Oui mais Relena détectera automatiquement le sort…"

"Pas si elle est elle même en pleine invocation. Ça tombe bien, la prochaine pleine lune est dans trois jour et elle a prévu de convoquer l'un des sept princes démon… ça devrait nous donner l'opportunité que nous voulons pour à la fois revivifier Heero et s'attaquer à la sorcière…" Fit le démon avec un sourire. 

Les démons ne vivent pas sur le même plan d'existence que les humains. Un bref instant, il venait de se projeter dans le futur et avait vu ce qui allait se passer. 

Il lui suffisait à présent de laisser les évènements suivre leur cours.

**********

Ce soir là, Duo eut du mal à s'endormir dans la bibliothèque, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si le plan échouait ou si Relena s'apercevait qu'il avait fouillé chez elle. Il venait à peine de rencontrer Heero et pourtant il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour le délivrer. Il se demandait aussi quel effet cela lui ferait de toucher pour la première fois la chair de Heero et pas la pierre qui constituait son corps.

S'approchant de la statue, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de pierre et murmura :

"Si dans trois jours j'arrive à accomplir le rituel… Que feras tu de ta liberté ?"

Finalement, épuisé par les événements de la journée, il se blottit sous son plaid et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil et à arriver sur le plan du rêve où il savait que Heero l'attendait. Comme d'habitude, la statue lui ouvrit les bras et Duo s'y blottit, attendant qu'elle réponde à sa question.

A vrai dire, Heero avait été étonné d'entendre cette question dans la bouche de son ami. Il rêvait d'être libre mais n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'il ferait si cela arrivait réellement à part bien sûr d'étriper la sorcière pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir à lui et à Duo. Sorti de ça…La seule chose qu'il désirait faire, c'était de toucher Duo, qu'ils ne soient plus séparés par le maléfice.

"La seule chose que je voudrais vraiment… C'est de rester auprès de toi, si tu veux bien"

A ces mots, le cœur de Duo fut envahi par l'émotion et, ne pouvant parler, il l'exprima de la seule manière qui lui passa par l'esprit : tendrement, il embrassa Heero.

Le brusque contact de leurs lèvres étonna brièvement la statue mais le contact était tellement intime et tellement le bienvenu que Heero se laissa aller et il gémit doucement quand Duo approfondit le baiser. 

C'était doux et chaud, parfait, c'était tout ce que Heero avait jamais désiré. Et quand la marée du sommeil arracha une fois encore Duo à ses bras, Heero posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et, se remémorant la sensation des lèvres de l'elfe sur les siennes, il su que son instinct avait raison ; il y avait entre lui et Duo quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à classifier mais dont il avait autant besoin que d'air pour vivre.

********

Duo passa les trois jours avec les nerfs en pelote même si aucun signe extérieur ne trahissait sa tension. Il avait eu peur que la sorcière se rende compte de son intrusion mais celle-ci était tellement sûre de ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse essayer de s'attaquer à elle. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il était à proximité d'elle, Duo adoptait une attitude passive très loin de sa personnalité réelle.

Relena était enchantée de son nouveau jouet. Duo lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il faut dire qu'en tant qu' "ambassadeur" de son pays, Duo avait tout intérêt à satisfaire la sorcière.

Heureusement pour l'elfe, celle-ci avait une importante cérémonie à préparer ce qui veut dire pendant ces trois jours elle ne le convoqua pas dans son lit. La partie n'en était pas pour autant gagnée d'avance ; Duo aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour aider Heero.

Duo passa ses trois jours d'attente dans la bibliothèque, à proximité de la statue. A la fin du troisième jour, alors que la nuit tombait, Duo entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte ; c'était Trowa qui apportait les bols de miel et de sang nécessaires au rituel ainsi que des vêtements à la taille de Heero au cas ou Duo réussissait.

Mais, en plus des bols, Trowa tendit un flacon à Duo et celui-ci le saisit d'un air surpris :

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

Duo aurait pu jurer qu'à ce moment, l'ombre d'un sourire énigmatique passa sur les lèvres du majordome-démon.

"De l'huile. Je pense que tu risques d'en avoir besoin"

Duo haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'huile comme offrande pour délivrer une personne d'une malédiction mais, d'un autre côté, il avait pour politique de ne jamais contrarier les personnes dont il doutait la santé mentale. Il embarqua donc l'huile. On ne sait jamais, peut-être en aurait-il réellement besoin.

Après le départ du démon, le temps s'étira interminablement dans la petite bibliothèque. Quelques heures avant l'aube, l'elfe commença les préparatifs.

Un tel sort demandait énormément de pouvoir mais, bien que sachant que c'était dangereux, Duo était résolu ; il avait promis à Heero qu'il le délivrerait du sort et il allait le faire, même s'il risquait de perdre la vie dans le processus.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon ; c'était ce soir où jamais. Relena était occupée dans une cérémonie magique et ne détecterait donc pas l'énergie de Duo.

Torse nu, il dessina le cercle magique autour de la statue et disposa les deux bols à ses pieds en suivant les instructions du parchemin. 

Duo s'agenouilla dans le cercle et commença le sortilège. Les bols se vidèrent lentement de leur contenu tandis que Heero redevenait peu à peu lui même. Ce furent d'abord ses yeux qui redevinrent humains et Duo sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient bleus, exactement comme dans ses rêves. Puis ses membres retrouvèrent leur souplesse comme si Heero se dégelait et celui-ci vacilla sur ses pieds, ses yeux fixés sur Duo.

L'énergie magique de celui-ci nourrissait toujours le cercle et Heero mais l'elfe commençait à se demander si il en aurait assez. C'est alors qu'il prit l'un de ses couteaux en main et s'infligea une petite coupure sur le cou. Il laissa reposa le couteau et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en offrande.

"Bois, Heero…"

Celui-ci hésita brièvement avant de poser ses lèvres sur la chair de Duo. Pour soutenir le corps du jeune homme, ses bras vinrent entourer sa taille. La saveur du sang de Duo était enivrante, portant non seulement la puissance normale du sang mais également le pouvoir du demi elfe. Au contact de celui-ci, Heero sentit naître en lui le désir, son corps comme affamé de caresses. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait touché personne, Trop longtemps qu'il était changé en pierre, si longtemps qu'il aurait tout donné pour toucher Duo. Ses lèvres quittèrent la blessure pour embrasser l'elfe.

Cette fois-ci c'était réel, c'était bien la chaleur de l'elfe sous ses doigts et pas une impression née d'un rêve, c'était bien une peau soyeuse et des lèvres accueillantes. Ses mains cherchèrent la tresse et il la défit en passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux. A demi nu sous lui, les cheveux comme un halo auburn autour de son visage en forme de cœur, Duo avait plus que jamais l'allure irréelle d'une créature fabuleuse tout droit sortie d'un conte.

L'elfe n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait lorsque les lèvres de Heero se posèrent sur les siennes. Le contact fit resurgir un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié, la voix de sa mère assise au coin du feu, les yeux dans le vague :

"Ecoute-moi bien Duo. Dans certains cas, l'énergie sexuelle peut-être substituée à l'énergie magique et être plus puissante qu'elle car l'énergie sexuelle est la base de l'énergie universelle."

En un flash, tout fut clair dans sa tête et il répondit au baiser avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il avait longtemps désiré Heero. Les mains de celui-ci le parcouraient avec frénésie, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et bientôt Duo se retrouva aussi nu que l'ex-statue, leurs corps et leurs langues mêlés. Heero était presque redevenu lui-même maintenant mais il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui était presque aussi dure qu'avant, pensa Duo dans la fièvre de leurs caresses.

Heero lui n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'une telle excitation était possible. Avant d'arriver au château de Relena, personne ne l'avait touché de cette manière là et lorsqu'il avait dû coucher avec la sorcière, elle n'avait jamais rien provoqué en lui qui se rapprochait de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Cependant, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme et il ignorait comment s'y pendre.

"Duo !"

Au ton frustré de Heero, Duo comprit ce qui se passait et il ouvrit les jambes pour les passer autour de lui. Se rappelant de l'huile que lui avait donné Trowa, il sourit. Il se demanda comment le démon aux yeux verts avait pu prévoir qu'il en aurait besoin, surtout de cette manière… Il attrapa le flacon et en mis dans sa main pour en enduire Heero avant de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

D'abord surpris, son partenaire comprit vite le but de la manœuvre et pénétra lentement l'elfe sous lui. Même si il désirait plus que tout s'unir avec Duo, il ne voulait pas pour autant lui faire de mal. 

Sentant les muscles de l'elfe se contracter sous le passage de son membre pour mieux l'épouser, Heero poussa un cri. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu avant, si brûlant, si intime. Puis il se mit à genoux et hissa Duo sur lui, laissant leur passion monter, ses yeux fixés sur ceux à demi ouverts de la splendide créature qui l'avait libéré du mauvais sort.

L'elfe gémit en sentant l'énergie magique qu'ils généraient déferler entre eux dans un tempo primitif et frénétique. Sous ses mains, Heero était totalement chair et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son dos, seulement conscient de la présence de l'ex-statue et de la passion que leur étreinte dégageait. Très vite elle atteint son apogée et leurs cris de plaisir résonnèrent à l'unisson dans la petite bibliothèque.

Regagnant peu à peu ses esprits, Heero caressa la joue de l'elfe qui s'était écroulé sur lui, complètement épuisé par le rituel et le sexe qui l'avait suivi. Il avait les yeux presque fermés et semblait être prêt à s'endormir.

"Merci Duo…"

L'elfe acquiesça, somnolent et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Avec des gestes tendres, Heero le rhabilla et le plaça sur le sofa avant de le couvrir du plaid et de s'habiller avec les vêtements apportés par Trowa. 

A présent qu'il était libre, il lui restait une chose à faire pour assurer la sécurité de Duo ainsi que la sienne. Heero sortit des appartements de l'elfe, bien décidé à tuer Relena. Il tomba nez à nez avec Trowa qui l'attendait visiblement.

Le regard que lança l'ex-statue au démon aurait certainement fait fondre la pierre mais le démon en avait vu d'autre dans sa carrière. Il dit simplement :

"Je sais ce que tu vas faire et tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide."

L'expression de Heero se renfrogna et, sans attendre le majordome, il se dirigea vers la crypte où se trouvait la sorcière.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit autour de Heero à chaque fois qu'il passa l'un des champs protecteurs de la sorcière. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas normalement les franchir, il les traversa l'un après l'autre comme du beurre, le démon à sa suite.

Ils surprirent Relena alors que celle-ci était en pleine concentration. Furieuse, elle se retourna, les yeux exorbités par la fureur :

"Comment osez-vous !"

D'un geste nonchalant, elle envoya un puissant éclair en direction de Heero. Toute être humain normal serait mort sur le coup mais Heero ne broncha pas. Incrédule, la sorcière tenta une nouvelle incantation ; sans résultat. L'ex-statue s'avançait inéluctablement vers elle et elle se surprit à reculer, le cerveau en déroute.

Les deux mains qui avaient autrefois parcouru son corps se refermèrent dans une étreinte impitoyable sur son cou et, durs comme de la pierre, les doigts de Heero s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

Ce fut juste avant que Heero ne lui broie la colonne vertébrale que la sorcière compris son erreur. Heero était si longtemps resté figé dans l'obsidienne qu'il en avait obtenu les propriétés ; il était devenu invulnérable à la magie. Ainsi, ce fut le sort qu'elle avait il y a si longtemps jeté sur lui qui fut sa perte.

A coté, Trowa qui avait assisté à la scène sourit et se saisit du cœur de Relena, sachant que seule sa destruction empêcherait que la nécromancienne revienne du royaume des morts. Un feu jaillit de sa main et en un instant le cœur fut calciné, laissant le démon broyer ce qui en restait et le disperser sur le sol du donjon. Alors un cri perçant se fit entendre de la dépouille mutilée de la sorcière tandis que son âme lui était arrachée par les forces maléfiques avec lesquelles elle avait signé un pacte.

Avec le cri de la sorcière, le château se mit à trembler sur ses bases. De ses dernières forces, Relena tentait de les enterrer avec son château mais Trowa s'y attendait. D'un geste, il se téléporta ainsi que Heero à proximité de Duo qui était toujours endormi sur son sofa.

Il caressa les cheveux de l'elfe et se releva.

"Ça n'est pas normalement prévu dans le pacte que nous avons signé Duo et moi mais vous me plaisez tous les deux…Mine de rien, je suis un romantique."

Et d'un geste, le démon téléporta Duo et Heero loin du château prêt à s'écrouler.

L'instant d'après quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, Duo et lui se trouvaient au milieu d'une prairie, très loin des montagnes. L'elfe remua dans ses bras et ouvrit les yeux au même moment ou les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre à l'horizon. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de se trouver à des kilomètres du château de la sorcière et fit un sourire à son amant. 

C'était le premier jour du reste de leur vie ensemble.

***********

Notes de l'auteur : O.o Si on établit que c'est Duo la "princesse" dans ce fic, ça veut dire que c'est la princesse qui a sauvé le prince ?

Duo *enthousiaste* : Ouais ! A bas les archétypes ! Uke rules !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Dieu que ce fic est long. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait ce monstre quand je l'ai commencé. Et toujours ces bon dieu de personnages qui font ce qu'ils veulent. Enfin, sauf Heero. Facile à manier, Heero. Mais Duo… Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux penser à ta mère juste avant de passer à la casserole ?

Duo :…. Je plaide non coupable. J'avais pas les idées claires à ce moment là.

Bon vu que j'ai vite écrit la suite, j'ai droit à une review ?


End file.
